ichigo love oc
by kissa1233
Summary: yuri uchiha died in the naruto world and went into the bleach world come read about her adventure, along with falling in love with ichigo kurosaki ... but her world starts to fall about when she learns that people from her world are so how coming to karakura town.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri's pov

Dream

"Is that all you got Madara?" I asked cockily to him the truth is I was still tried from fighting Hidan and Kakuzu, Madara just looked at me I couldn't really tell if he was smiling, pissed or just grinning cause of that stupid mask of his. Madara finally said "you know you can't win Yuri, just give up and maybe I won't kill you," my eyes narrowed "why would you kill me, I thought you needed me?" Madara laughed and stated "things change and I don't need you anymore Yuri", I felt my rage get the best of me and I ripped Zangetsu off my back and charged at him. I swung my sword at Madara but soon I realized that he wasn't in front of me anymore, "my, my Yuri didn't Minato teach you to control that anger of yours" my father said as I felt a kunai cut into my back and blood start to go down my back as I went to take another shot at him Zangetsu ripped out of my hands. Madara grabbed another one of his kunai and rammed it into my gut then went across to my side, we stood there for a while I think he was watching the blood come out of my mouth as I coughed it up, when he finally took it out I was about to fall but he grabbed me by the shirt and put his arm around my neck as if he was getting ready to snap it. He brought his mouth to my hear and said "well Yuri it looks like you're finished, don't worry the two of us will meet again , I'll take everything you hold dear an make you watch as I destroy it.. Goodbye Yuri" then he snapped my neck.

No one's pov

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuri screamed as she woke up panting and sweating " It's just a dream or I guess more like a more like a nightmare "Yuri said as she stopped panting, the young warrior looked at her alarm clock and saw that she had couple of hours before she had to meet Ichigo at his house for a project at school. So Yuri slowly got up and went to see if Kisuke was up yet when Yuri got to the main room Kisuke was sitting at the small table drinking tea "hey" she said as she sat down across from him, the light blond haired man looked up at her and said" oh hey Yuri why are you up so early? Yuri looked him in the eyes and was about to speak but couldn't get the words out. Kisuke just guessed "Yuri were you having a nightmare again" he asked softly, the former sixth hokage just nodded at him roaming though his jacket pockets Urahara finally pulled out a bottle of red pills and threw them at Yuri, she laughed " great! More pills" Yuri told Kisuke with a rude tone Urahara sighed at the ninja and said" Yuri, those pills help you sleep and the white ones help you from coughing your lungs up" "whatever I don't care, I'm going to get ready now " Yuri said as she walked out of the room. A couple minutes later Yuri was sitting on her bed looking herself in the mirror, she decided to get dressed and go for a walk around Karakura Town before she met up with Ichigo. As she took her shirt off, Yuri traced several scars on her stomach from the day she died; Yuri sighed out loud as she put on a white wife beater shirt and changed her pajama bottoms into black jeans then headed out her door. Just as the female vizard was about to leave a black cat jumped on her shoulder ``hey Yuri where are you going`` the black cat asked her nicely, Yuri turned her head to the black cat and said `` well Youruichi` I'm just going to see the other vizards before I go see Ichigo`` Youruichi purred then said`` okay see ya later Yuri-kun`` as she jumped off the warriors shoulder ``yeah see you later`` Yuri told her as she walked away. While Yuri was walking she had a strange feeling that something was watching her, she was just about 2 blocks away from the vizards hideout when Yuri just stopped because she thought she had just seen someone in an akatsuki cloak, freaked out Yuri decided that she`d run the rest of the way to the hideout. So off the soul reaper went, she ran and ran until she saw the barrier surrounding the vizards home, when Yuri came to a stop at the barrier she yelled "OI! LET ME IN, HELLO SHINJI, LOVE? ROSE? KENSEI YOU OLD MAN GETS YER ASS OUT HERE? About five minutes later Kensei and Shinji had come to the door "sup Yuri? You look like you've seen a ghost Shinji told her while looking at her pale face, the Uchiha rolled her eyes and muttered "Shinji you don't know the half of it ""well why don't ya come on in midget, oh and I heard the old man comment you brat" Kensei told Yuri before hitting her over the head with his fist. "Ouch that hurt... Okay just for a bit, I need to talk to Shinji before I go to Ichigo's house" Yuri said to the guys as she walked inside suddenly Yuri heard a very LOUD scream then a girls voice went through the warehouse "What! Yuri you're going to that dumb-asses house?" asked a young looking girl named Hiyori. Yuri sighed and said "yes Hiyori I am going to Ichigo's house"; she looked around the warehouse and noticed some of her friends were missing confused she asked "where the hell is everyone else?" Rolling his eyes Kensei told her "they went out somewhere… who the hell knows where" "so Yuri what did ya wanted to talk about" questioned Shinji behind her , she just grabbed his arm and pulled him until they were at the door to Yuri's old room and they both entered.

"Shinji do you remember Madara Uchiha?" the exiled man looked surprised by her question but answered with a nod "well I think he's here in Karakura town somewhere" whisper Yuri, Shinji stopped leaning on the door and walked up to Yuri who was sitting on the bed. Yuri gasped when he put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her violently "listen to me Yuri-kun; Madara is in the ninja world he can't come here, you destroyed the gate and sealed the others away". The two stood in silence for a while when Yuri said "thank you, but I have to go now bye" "bye Yuri" Shinji said before she flashed stepped away out the window.

Finally Yuri have gotten to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door, she was thinking about what Shinji had told her when Karin Ichigo's sister opened the door and looked at Yuri to see that she was deeply thinking so she just coughed to get Yuri's attention. "Oh hey Kid what's up? Yuri asked as she forced a smile, "nothing much just helping my dad in the clinic today, if you're looking for Ichigo he's in his room again" told Karin as she moved out of the way to let Yuri into the house." Thanks Karin, tell your dad and Yuzu I said hi k? ""Yeah sure Yuri "said Karin as she watched Yuri go up the stairs to Ichigo's room.


	2. Chapter 2

yuri's **Zangetsu is like hollow ichigos sword and no one knows how ichigo and her have the same Zanpakutō its like toshiro and Kusaka.****  
**

**sorry if this really sucks ..**


End file.
